


Bait And Switch

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Happily married to Anna, Elsa has one of the greatest treasures in her whole life. After an exhausting day at work, she comes home to her beloved. In the bedroom, however, Anna has a very pleasant surprise. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Smut/Fluff)





	Bait And Switch

Elsa Hansen walked through the front door of the upscale apartment, taking her platinum blonde hair out of its bun and allowing her French braid to hang freely. She sighed, hanging her keys on a peg next to the door and kicking off her shoes. It had been a painfully long day at Lockwood Electronics, and she was glad to finally be home. She was grateful to be the head of the company's sales department, but being in charge of such a large aspect of the company didn't do her deep-seated anxiety any favours.

Her job paid well, allowing her to afford such a high-end apartment such as this. Despite the stresses of her work, Elsa knew there was one person who would always be there for her.

And she was currently making dinner in the kitchen.

"Anna?" Elsa called to her beloved wife, hearing the sounds of the cooker simmering bacon. "I'm home!"

A face then peeped around the corner, one with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair tied up two long braids. "Elsa! I missed you!"

"Sorry, I'm home late, baby," Elsa apologised, kissing Anna's cheeks. "The office made me work late again." She sniffed the air. "Fried bacon again?"

"Yep, I know you love it," Anna replied with a confident smiled. Anna and Elsa had known each other since they were kids, their bond having grown as they got older. Now they were married and living in domestic bliss, a life Elsa wouldn't trade for anything else.

Being with Anna was a godsend to her. She couldn't count the number of times she had worried at work only for a call or text from Anna to soothe her nerves. She was the kindest, gentlest soul on earth and Elsa felt she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Elsa smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Anna," she said, "but I'm glad I did it.

Anna grinned brightly. "Take a seat down at the table. Dinner should be almost ready."

"Mind if I change and shower first?" Elsa requested. "I hate having dinner in my work clothes and plus... I think I've got a weird funk coming on."

"Go right ahead, baby," Anna acknowledged, smiling at her. "I'll keep your food warm for you."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said gratefully. She then headed to her bedroom, opening her large wardrobe. She soon changed out of her grey pants, blue shirt and suspenders, switching them for a more casual T-shirt and shorts. She could tell the outfit change worked in her favour. No longer feeling the pressures of having to look smart, Elsa felt relieved.

She then went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes, turning on the hot water and getting into the shower. She let out a sigh of contentment as the water cascaded over her bare shoulders.

When she was younger, she used to hate how her body looked, so skinny and thin, but then Anna saw Elsa for what she truly was, a beautiful woman.

As she covered herself with soap, she thought of Anna touching her body that evening in bed, making sweet love to her in that commanding, dominating tone of hers.

She sighed deeply, wanting to touch herself, but she knew that saving herself for Anna would be much more pleasurable.

Eventually, she was clean and she walked out of the shower, putting on her chosen shirt and shorts, walking out into the kitchen, returning to her beloved.

Anna smiled, laying out a plate of bacon and salad for Elsa. "Here ya go, snowflake," she said, calling Elsa her pet name. The name was a reference to Elsa's hair, which Anna used to think was made of snow.

Elsa sat down, taking out a knife and fork and beginning to eat her dinner. "Mmmm, cooked to perfection as always."

"You wouldn't settle for anything less," Anna said, petting Elsa's head before sitting down to eat her own dinner of french fries and bacon.

Elsa smiled, watching her younger wife stuff her face with food. She was so cute most of the time, yet she was the dominant one of the relationship. Elsa and Anna would often joke that Anna was the husband, a joke that continued for so long that Anna was the one to wear a suit at their wedding.

"So what's happened in the world today?" Elsa inquired, wondering how life for her wife had been.

"Oh nothing much," Anna said. "Something on the news about Disney buying 20th-Century Fox, My brother Kristoff is finally doing that snowboarding championship he's been going on about... Oh! and Rapunzel and Eugene are having a baby!"

"So soon?" Elsa wondered. Their close friends had only just gotten married, while Elsa and Anna had been married for several years at this point and the thought of children hadn't crossed their minds even once.

Anna shrugged. "Well, it's up to them. I heard that Punzie asked her friend Cass to be the baby's godmother."

Elsa smiled. "Anna... do you think we'd make good parents?" She wondered, seeing as how this topic was upon them now. "I mean, we certainly have enough money to support them."

"I guess we won't really know until we try," Anna remarked. "But I bet you would be the best mom ever. In fact, you'd be the cool hipster mom that all the kids love."

Elsa laughed. "No, Anna that would be you. I would just be the kind mother who'd read our little one stories at bedtime."

"Awww, I'd love to hear you do you that," Anna cooed. "You have such a beautiful voice."

Elsa blushed softly at Anna's compliment. She really loved it when Anna said positive things about her, but was very shy to admit it. "Anna please, there's no need to flatter me."

"Why not?" Anna said. "I mean, a blushing Elsa is a happy Elsa right?"

Elsa didn't respond, merely continuing to eat her salad.

After dinner was over, Anna and Elsa were curled up on the couch, watching some talent show on the TV. The show was one of Elsa's favourites, The Voice. When she was younger, Elsa dreamed of going on one of these shows to perform for millions, but as she got older and her anxiety grew, that dream slowly faded away.

Anna nudged Elsa. "Hey, you still wanna be on there?"

Elsa smiled at her wife. "No, I'd rather live this quiet life with you, Anna," she confessed. "Besides, the moment we were married, I knew my life had found its purpose, and that was to spend it with you."

Anna gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. "You cute dork," she giggled.

Elsa then felt Anna's hand on her leg, gently squeezing her thigh. She then looked up, seeing the strawberry blonde bat her eyelids at her lovingly. Anna then cupped Elsa's cheek and gave her a tender kiss.

Elsa's eyes widened, but she quickly gave in, kissing Anna back almost immediately. Her lips pressed tightly and firmly against Anna's, not wanting to part for just a second.

Anna then gently squeezed Elsa's breasts through her shirt, her hands discovering that Elsa had forgotten to put on her bra when she got out of the shower.

Elsa gasped, pulling back immediately with a deep blush on her face. "A-Anna!"

Anna giggled. "Wanna go have some fun, hon?" She wondered, stroking Elsa's chin.

Elsa nodded. She had been dreaming of this all evening. "Yes... let's go make sweet love," she agreed, before taking Anna in her arms and leading her out of the living room.

Anna clung to Elsa's side as they reached the bedroom, cuddling her at every moment and kissing sections of her exposed skin.

Elsa bit her lip as Anna kissed her neck while she tried to open the door. Her beloved wife was being very clingy tonight.

The door swung open and Elsa led Anna inside, but Anna then stood in front of her, pulling Elsa onto the bed with her on top.

Elsa's eyes widened. "A-Anna... aren't you supposed to be on top?"

"I thought we'd change things up a bit tonight," Anna replied. She then smirked at Elsa. "Go dom on me for once, Elsa," she requested. "I wanna switch it around."

Elsa felt worried. All the times she and Anna had sex, Anna had always been the dominant one, the commanding one, the one to direct Elsa's actions as they shared intimate pleasure. She gulped. "Um... O-okay... How... How do I do that?"

"Simple," Anna assured her, stripping naked for Elsa, allowing the blonde to see the immense number of freckles that covered her naked body. "You just talk dirty to me, play a little rough and make me yours for the night." She then winked.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Anna replied. "Just relax. Nobody's gonna judge you, baby. There's nobody here except for you and me."

Elsa felt relieved. She knew that Anna would be happy with her no matter what. Still, there was a nagging doubt in her that she would fail, but she would try to suppress that feeling. She had to do this for her.

She took a deep breath, before saying her first command in a deep, husky voice. "Anna... you're mine."

Anna then blushed bright red. "Oh... that's good."

"R-really?" Elsa asked, sounding innocent, but then she cleared her throat and resumed her deep tone. "Yes, I know... but you, Anna, you've been a bad girl."

"Oh... I have," Anna admitted. "I've touched myself today thinking of you... I've been a bad girl." She then turned over and exposed her rear to Elsa. "I guess you'll have to... punish me."

"I will," Elsa purred, before kissing down Anna's back.

Anna sighed, every touch of Elsa's lips down the length of her spleen feeling like euphoria. She was a good switcher, able to be a good dom and sub in sex and Elsa... was the best dom she'd ever had. "Yes..."

Elsa then suddenly found Anna's glorious rump, spanking it gently with her hand, not wanting to hurt her wife.

"Ahhhh!" Anna moaned aloud. "Harder!"

"You want me to go harder?"

"Yes!" Anna begged. "Oh, God, yes!"

Elsa then slapped Anna's buttocks, pounding her palm onto Anna's soft, pink flesh.

Anna kept moaning with every slap, feeling her mistress punish her severely for the crimes she had committed. She knew it was wrong to feel this way about a punishment, but when she was touched this good, she was taken to heaven and back.

Elsa continued to spank her wife, feeling a sense of pride doing this. She was actually being a good dom in sex. Anna had clearly put good faith in her abilities, abilities she would now use to their fullest to give Anna a steamy evening.

She then grabbed Anna's buttock tight before whispering in her ear. "I'm getting the strap-on."

Anna nodded. "I-It's in the drawer on the left," she said. "Please... don't go gentle. I want it rough."

Elsa got out the strap-on, running her fingertips along the hard rubber shaft for a moment before putting it on. "Are you ready?" she asked as she got back onto the bed.

Anna whimpered, closing her eyes as Elsa slid the long rubber length deep into her pussy from behind, feeling Elsa mount her arms onto Anna's shoulders.

Elsa grinned. She was really enjoying this. Why was she only doing this now? If she had taken Anna like this all those years ago, it would have been her wearing the suit on their wedding day.

She then started to slide the cock in and out of Anna's pussy, using all of her might to pound her little wife into submission.

Anna gasped, feeling Elsa's hard cock inside of her, her face red as a tomato. "Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa started to ride Anna, feeling her whole body shake and quiver from being fucked by such a pleasurable mass.

Anna felt Elsa's member rub against her walls and press up on her clit. She had never been fucked by anyone else this hard before... she really knew it was a good idea to let Elsa take charge for once.

Elsa smiled, pressing her head against Anna's, whispering. "You're so good at this, you little bitch."

"Oh yes..." Anna moaned. "I'm a fucking dirty bitch!" She hid her face. "I'm so so so so dirty... please, Elsa make me cum... I want to redeem myself."

"Who's to say I won't make you stop?" Elsa said, teasing the strawberry blonde. "Who's to say I won't just pull out right now."

"Please..." Anna begged. "No... I want to cum so badly... please Elsa... please... please... please."

Elsa smiled, continuing to thrust into Anna with all of her strength. "Cum, you little slut. Cum for me."

"Yes... yes... yes... yes!" Anna's eyes widened, her hips bucked upward. Suddenly. a wave of pleasure shot through her body as she came, juices leaking out over the sheets as she orgasmed for Elsa.

She moaned loudly, feeling the thick member deep inside of her. Her eyes closed shut and she then relaxed, resting herself onto the bed, before purring softly like a little kitten.

Elsa smiled, taking off the strap-on and cuddling Anna in her arms, her heart fluttering at Anna's cuteness. "Awwww... Did you like that?" She asked in her rather innocent voice. "Was I a good dom?"

"A great dom," Anna answered. She then smirked, kissing Elsa's cheek. "You should do it more often."

Elsa lay her head on Anna's shoulder. "Yes... I should." She smiled, for the first time that day, she was confident about something, and she was glad it was being the best partner in bed for her beloved Anna.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Based on a tumblr prompt and with some help from Matty, here's some cute married modern Elsanna sexytimes! I think Elsa was a very good Dom in the end, don't you agree friends?

See ya next time!


End file.
